


Creativity Night - magazine/decision

by TomatoFujoshi



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: BDSM themes, Fandot Creativity, Sublas, Tattoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8128334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoFujoshi/pseuds/TomatoFujoshi
Summary: Somewhere around some Sublas work of mine there was the discussion of Sublas getting a tattoo as a permanent mark from Martin so...Here goes nothing. 
No scene in this or anything but very much subby douglas... I think...





	

Douglas was sitting in the parlour waiting room.  
It was only the first consulting session and he was already nervous.  
He had wanted this for so long.  
A permanent mark from Martin. 

Martin had been surprised when this had been Douglas’ birthday wish but had gone with it.  
They had talked about it a lot.  
Douglas had set boundaries but had Martin let pick what would actually be forever inked into his skin. 

Today was the day Douglas would finally get details on what Martin had picked.  
He was close to fidgeting while Martin calmly read one of the provided magazines.

He wasn’t nervous about what Martin had picked.  
But he wanted to know what it was.

He wasn’t nervous about the needles. He wasn’t afraid of them  
But he was nervous about other people touching him.

Martin would be there the whole time.  
He would ground him. Praise him. Care for him.

He wasn’t nervous about the permanence.  
He craved it.  
He was nervous about wanting something this much after a relatively short time.

 

“Mr. Richardson”

Martin was there. Holding his hand.   
Martin was staying.  
It would be fine.

Douglas stood up and followed Martin to the consulting room.


End file.
